Otra vida
by Muselina Black
Summary: Las cosas pudieron haber sido diferentes. Lo único que se necesitaba era la voluntad para enderezar el camino. Regalo para Gaheller Saberhagen.


_**Disclaimer:** El Potterverso no me pertenece, es de una tal Rowling._

 _Esta historia es un regalo para Gaheller Saberhagen, que pidió una historia basada en el fanart "Raising Harry Part IV", de hueco-mundo (googleen, queridos). Esto no iba a ser un longfic. Pero en realidad, la historia creció demasiado y fue imposible dejarla en sólo un capítulo, y espero que salga más o menos bien. Porque nunca había escrito un WI? así o algo con Harry de protagonista._

 _¡Feliz cumpleaños, Gaheller!_

 **Otra vida**

 **Prefacio**

 _ **Nurmengard, septiembre de 1945**_

Nurmengard era uno de esos lugares que te sorbían el alma. Y ni siquiera necesitaba usar dementores para eso. Era simplemente como si tu alma se estuviera escapando entre las piedras de las paredes.

No recordaba cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí. ¿Semanas? ¿Meses? Los días se mezclaban unos con otros; era como si sólo llevara un día. Un día largo y completamente monótono. Se suponía que la confederación internacional de magos tenía que decidir cuál sería su destino.

Fuera cual fuera su decisión, Gellert estaba seguro de que no sería bueno. Porque después de todo, había colaborado en la muerte de muchísima gente. Todo por el «bien mayor». Pero después de ver lo que había en esos campos, no podía dejar de pensar que el bien mayor no podía implicar la muerte de toda esa gente inocente.

Le daba asco.

Le daba asco saber que se había aliado con alguien capaz de hacer esos horrores y no arrepentirse ni por un instante. Asco saber que todo eso había pasado bajo sus narices, sin que él tuviera la menor idea. Él, quien siempre se había jactado de su habilidad para ver a través de las personas, para conocer sus motivos y planes. Si él hubiera visto lo que eso cabrones querían, nada de eso hubiera pasado.

Pero no era posible volver atrás en el tiempo. Al menos no para detener esa locura.

Ahora, lo único que tenía era tiempo para reflexionar acerca de todo lo que había hecho. No pasaba una noche en que recordara esas caras demacradas. Mujeres, niños… Esqueletos vivientes, sin un resto de energía o fuerza de voluntad para seguir viviendo.

Si cerraba los ojos, podía verlos. Estaban en sus pesadillas, en sus pensamientos.

—Gellert.

Esa voz también estaba en sus pensamientos.

—Gellert, soy yo, Albus —insistió la voz. Una mano tocó el brazo del hombre—. Estoy aquí…

El aludido se giró. Reconocía esa barba, que cada día era menos rojiza. Reconocía esos ojos azules, que habían perdido el brillo travieso de su juventud. La guerra también había pasado sobre él, aunque Albus no había caído en lo mismo que él. No, su viejo amigo se había mantenido por sobre eso. Era mejor que Gellert.

—El tribunal ha tomado una decisión —dijo. Su tono era calmado, resignado a decir lo inevitable.

¿Por qué lo enviaban a él a anunciarle la sentencia? ¿Era una forma más para torturarlo de alguna forma? ¿Mostrarle lo que podría haber sido si no hubiera sido un idiota?

—¿Cuál? —Es lo único que logra decir. No tiene energías para decir nada más.

—Pues… lo que han decidido es algo poco convencional. En lugar de cumplir tu sentencia en una cárcel convencional, han decidido que te darán una segunda oportunidad.

Gellert se queda mirándolo de hito en hito. Después de todos los horrores, lo último que se hubiera esperado era eso. Albus no le da más detalles, pero Gellert intuye que eso es cosa suya. Algo de lo que él dijo en el consejo sirvió para que atenuaran su castigo.

—¿Sí?

—Por supuesto, entenderás que no podemos dejarte suelto —añadió Albus—. Esto quiere decir que tendrás un guardián… alguien asignado por la corte.

Grindelwald asintió con la cabeza. Seguramente le impondrían a alguien seco y malhumorado, alguien que no lo dejaría salirse con la suya de ninguna forma.

—¿Quién?

Una breve sonrisa torció los labios de Albus. Por un momento, Gellert creyó ver un resabio del muchacho que había sido, muchos años atrás.

—¿Quién crees? La persona que mejor te conoce en todo el mundo.

—¿Es una broma?

—No, por supuesto que no. No es momento para hacer chistes. Sabes que no lo es —dijo Dumbledore—. Por supuesto, tenemos que arreglar algunas cosas. Te pondrán un hechizo inhibidor de magia, por razones obvias. Y sólo podrás salir de casa acompañado por mí.

—Entonces… básicamente serás mi carcelero.

—No es que me muera de ganas de tomar el papel —replicó Albus—. Después de todo, tenemos nuestra historia…

Gellert bajó la cabeza, avergonzado. Por supuesto que ambos tenían historia. Una historia que involucraba una familia destruida y una guerra que había devastado a Europa. Albus nunca olvidaría a Ariana, ni lo que Gellert había ocasionado en ese verano en que todo parecía posible.

—Pero es mi deber. Voy a cumplirlo.

Gellert agachó la cabeza. Quizás la cárcel no era una alternativa tan terrible después de todo. Porque no sabía si estaba dispuesto a tener que ver esa mirada de decepción todos los días. Era demasiado para él.

Y renunciar a la magia, indefinidamente… no tenía palabras para describir lo que eso podía significar para él. Era parte de él, no podía renunciar a ella así como así.

Dirigió la vista a las paredes de piedra de su celda. Podía sentir cómo su energía desaparecía de su cuerpo, poco a poco. Drenada por los siglos de sufrimiento en las piedras. Él la había creado para ser un lugar de sufrimiento. Ahora él estaba pagando por lo que había hecho.

Justicia poética.

—Bueno, si prefieres quedarte aquí para siempre, es asunto tuyo —dijo Albus—. Pero te conozco lo suficiente para saber que no podrías vivir aquí. Nunca te ha gustado estar encerrado.

—¿Y encerrado en tu casa es mucho mejor? —preguntó el otro—. Porque al final, es una jaula por otra. Más de lo mismo.

Albus alzó las cejas, obviamente sorprendido por sus palabras. A lo mejor esperaba que Gellert corriera a sus brazos, agradeciéndole por la oportunidad. Gellert no quería hacerlo. Ya lo había derrotado, no era necesario hacer más para humillarlo.

Pero él conocía Nurmengard mejor que nadie. Y sabía que no estaba pensada para que nadie viviera ahí por mucho tiempo.

Quizás Albus podía ser su mejor opción. O la única.

—¿Y cuánto tiempo se supone que tengo que vivir contigo?

—El necesario para mostrar que has decidido enmendar tu rumbo —soltó Albus, con un tono ligeramente irónico. ¿Acaso él no pensaba que Gellert pudiera cambiar?

Por un segundo, pensó en rechazarlo. Pero la imagen de una niña en uno de los campos lo detuvo.

Él no quería ser uno de esos monstruos.

No si podía evitarlo.

* * *

 _Espero que este prefacio haya tenido algo de sentido. Me basé en algo que decía hueco-mundo en su descripción de la imagen: ¿qué pasaría si Dumbledore se hubiera quedado con Grindelwald después de derrotarlo? Tuve que pasar por encima de mi canon mental sobre ellos dos para empezar con esto._

 _¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_

 _Muselina_


End file.
